


Uraboku Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two tiny oneshots....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixed Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mixed Emotions  
> Relationship: Luka/Yuki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery Yuki thinks about Luka

Yuki sighed as he sat on the edge of the very large bed that he had been given in the Twilight Mansion.  He was very grateful for the generous accommodations that he had received upon his arrival, but at the same time he couldn’t help but think that maybe the room of too big.

If he had been put in a smaller room, Yuki was sure that he wouldn’t have felt as lonely.  He just felt that there was too much space, but if he had had someone to share that space with him it wouldn’t have been as bed.

Specifically Yuki wished that Luka was there to take up the extra space.

Yuki knew that Luka could not come onto the mansion grounds, but that didn’t change the fact that Yuki wished Luka was there.

Yuki couldn’t stop himself from crying as he thought about the demon.  Everything had just been so overwhelming for him recently.  First he found out that he had some ridiculous powers that he didn’t know how to control, then he discovered that the person he had thought was his best friend was actually evil and wanted him killed, then that he had had many previous lives, and last, but not least, he found out that in all of his previous lives he had been a female in love with a male demon.

Yuki lied down, resting his head back on his pillows as he stared up at the ceiling, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes and into his hair due to his new position.

He hadn’t even known Luka that long – not in this particular life time at least – and he had already begun to feel a deep attachment to the demon.  Yuki guessed that the reason for this was that he was still feeling fragments of emotions from his previous lives.

When Yuki had first been told about his past lives and that in all of them he had been romantically involved with Luka he had been uncomfortable with the information, but he hadn’t really shown it.  There was no way that that was going to be the case this time, he was male and so was Luka.

However his feelings had changed slightly when he overheard Luka talking to Toko-chan.

“What are you going to do?”  Toko asked, her normal cheerful voice sounding serious and slightly worried.

“About what?”  Luka replied stoically with a question of his own.

“You know.”  Toko urged, “Yuki’s a boy now.”

Completely unfazed Luka replied with, “He is still Yuki, and I still love him.”

Yuki had been so touched by this that he couldn’t help feel some affection for the other in return.

As it was Yuki wanted nothing more than to be in the demon’s strong arms at that moment, but he soon pushed those, and any other, thoughts away as sleep finally overcame him.

END


	2. Trouble Lurking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trouble Lurking  
> Relationship: Luka/Yuki  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Luka keeps watch  
> Series: Entry 25 of 100 themes

Luka stood guard in front of the Twilight Mansion, making sure not to let his attention slip for even a moment.

He had a whole mansion full of people to look over.

But more importantly he had his beloved to watch over.

It had been quite some time since the other had been born into the world.

And he knew that it was some kind of an omen that the other had come into the world as a man instead of the woman that he had always known.

Luka turned to look at the large building, searching out with his eyes the room that he knew Yuki would hopefully be sleeping peacefully in.

He had never imagined that during any of Yuki’s lives would she be reborn as a male, but he would admit that it didn’t bother him.

Yes, it was strange and it would probably take some time to get used to, but deep down Luka new that this man was his beloved Yuki no matter what.

And being in a different body wouldn’t change that.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and Luka spun around to see what was making the noise.

Fortunately it was nothing but a small animal.

He mentally berated himself for allowing his guard down.

How could he be so careless with all the danger that was threatening them?

Luka rolled his shoulders and allowed himself to relax; he wouldn’t let his thoughts wander again.

Not with so much at stake.

Not with danger lurking around every corner.

END


End file.
